general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 18
Tyrone carefully aims the AK towards the last Kingz still trying to shoot. The bullets fly past Tyrone like fast wind until one ends up shooting him in the shoulder. Still with his andrenaline rush, it only makes him flinch and he aims again and starts spraying bullets killing the man who shot him, and shooting one of them in the knee causing him to duck behind the truck in pain. Eddie comes downstairs to help and pulls a pistol out of his pants and shoots one of them in the throat, killing him. Tyrone drops his AK and walks over to where he shot the man. The man stood there frightened and scared. "Ple-please, don't kill me! I-I have kids!" The man pleaded but this did nothing as Tyrone kicked him so hard causing most of his teeth to fall out. "Ple-" Tyrone then punches him in the face ferociously instantly bruising his eye. Eddie walks over to Tyrone and watches knowing that this man deserves it and instead of being shocked he has a blank emotionless face. "Here, just to make it quick." Eddie says handing the pistol to Tyrone. Tyrone nodded, grabbed the gun, aimed it and shot the man right in the head, making his death even more painless than he intended. Tyrone sighed and walked over to the used to be destroyed warehouse. "Let's go...cops will be here any minute." Tyrone said to the remaining Saints, only now consisting of Eddie, Latoya and Javonte who was absent. Eddie unlocks his car and gets in it, with Tyrone and Latoya following. "Y'all know where Javonte live? We need to tell him what happened..." Eddie says slightly saddened. "He don't live far from here, he also shouldn't be that far either, just saw him running a couple a minutes ago." Latoya says. Tyrone sighs. "We just lost everything we had, all we have left is our lives, that whole thing was just fucked, we should've left when we had the chance." Tyrone says in a saddened tone. "If we did, TJ, Lawrence, Cody, everyone...they would all be alive..." "TJ knew his time was up, he would've probably retreated if he didn't, you can't blame yourself for that Tyrone." Latoya says. "Latoya's right, no one is to blame for TJ's death, he made a decision, we couldn't have done anything about it, no matter what though, even after what he did to me, he was a hell of a guy." Eddie says. "He was, he had his temper but he was a good leader, and overall a good guy, everything he did, whether it was bad or not, it had good intentions." Latoya says in a sad tone. "Nothing we can do about it now, I suppose, just gotta move forward." Tyrone says in a depressing tone. "Yeah, that's all we can do and all we've been doing." Eddie replies. "There's Javonte!" Latoya said screaming after seeing a kid just walk home alone with a red jacket and his hands in his pockets saddened. They park next to him, on the side of where he is walking. Javonte notices them and gets into the backseat of the car. "Hey kid...I'm sorry about your brother." Eddie says sorrowfully. Javonte's eyes begin to fill up with tears but he wipes it off with the sleeve of his jacket. "He saved me...I dunno why, he shouldn't have, but he did." Javonte says. "He saved you because he loved you, Cody was a nice guy, Javonte, always remember him like that, not the gangbanger who got involved in crime like we do." Eddie replies. "Don't ever regret him saving you either, it only would make his sacrifice in vain, just be happy with your life, and always have Cody in your thoughts, you're gonna be sad for a while, but just try to get through it y'know?" "Yeah, I know what you mean, thanks Eddie." "Where's your house?" Tyrone asks. "Couple blocks ahead, it's a yellow house, you can't miss it." "Yo, Tyrone, you good bruh? You got a fucking bullet in your shoulder." Eddie asks. "I'm fine, it don't hurt that much, I barely feel it, to be honest with ya." "Heh, you're one tough SOB you hear?" Tyrone shrugs off the compliment and just looks out the passenger window. Eddie notices that and his expression turns from happy to sad. "Is this it right here?" Eddie asks stopping in front of a yellow house with plants surrounding most of it. "Yeah, yeah it is." Javonte says getting out of the car. "Bye guys, I need some sleep, I'd rather not think about what happened today." Javonte says saddened. "Probably for the best." Tyrone replies. "Peace jitt." "Peace." Eddie says. "Bye." Latoya says. Javonte walks into his house where he sees pure darkness and no one seems to be awake. He turns on the light where his mom is sitting on a table staring at him with cold eyes. "Boy, where have you been?" His mom asked. "Out." Javonte replies. "Out, whatchu me--" Big Mama is interrupted by a hug Javonte gives her while crying. "Cody's dead." Javonte says crying immensly. Hearing yet another son die, leaving her with only Javonte she freezes not knowing what to say and hugging back Javonte trying to hide her tears. "G-go to your room Javonte." Big Mama says. Javonte nods and goes upstairs into his room. He takes off his jacket, his hat, he pulls his gun out of his pants and puts it in a discreet location not wanting his mom to find it, yet she probably knows he's in a gang. He lays down on top of the bed with no covers or sheets over him and he just stares at the ceiling. Tears begin coming out of his eyes and he just closes them and falls asleep. ---- "Wha-what do we do now, without a gang? A hideout, where do we go?" Latoya asks. "We stay here, in Miami, and what do we do you say? We rebuild our gang, but much better than it'll ever be, but before any of that happens, we'll have to become pure savages something TJ never was, robbing small convienent stores, robbing people, and even possibly killing them for their money, that's how we'll get to the top. You may not like it, cause I know I don't, but it's the best we can do, to Do Miami Day By Day." Tyrone says in a cold tone loading up his pistol. To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Latoya *Javonte *Big Mama *Unnamed Remaining Kingz *TJ (Mentioned) *Cody (Mentioned) Trivia *First Appearance of Big Mama. *Last appearance of Unnamed Money Kingz. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark